A Winter Wish
by Ethereal Forest
Summary: Following their pactio in the magic world there has been little progress in Konoka and Setsuna's relationship. Can Christmas provide the spark needed to take them from friends to lovers? A KonoxSetsu yuri fanfic.
1. Christmas Plans

_Finally I've managed to get round to starting another KonoxSetsu. Originally I was going to make this a simple one-shot but instead I'll split it into 3 Chapters and try to time them with the build up to Christmas (so the final concluding Chapter will go out on Christmas Eve)_

_

* * *

_

**Christmas Plans**

Setsuna grimaced as she wrestled with yet another math problem. _This is the side of Setsuna most people don't see, _she thought gloomily before finally banging her pen down in frustration. _The me who struggles and wrestles with her studies yet still comes up short. It's hardly a surprise given my main training has always been in combat. Maybe I should call ojou-sama and go round for help. No, I'll give it another fifteen minutes perhaps. I can't bother her unless it's absolutely necessary. Ah ojou-sama..._

She sighed and stared at the frost patterned window overlooking the courtyard below. So much had happened since the trip to the Old World and since their pactio yet it seemed there was not much change at all in their own relationship.

_I'm still living on the memory of that kiss, _she thought, raising her middle right finger to her lips. _Of course it was only a pactio kiss. Nothing more than that, although the thought of being by ojou-sama's side for all time to come has given me a joy incomparable to any kiss. _A clatter of footsteps caused her mind to thump back to earth and whip the finger from her lips.

**BAM! **

The door flew open and a fast moving figure framed by a flash of chocolate brown hair flung itself onto the bed to her right and stared at her with warm, eager hazel eyes.

"Settttt-channnnn..."

_Hmmm? _As usual with Konoka this excited Setsuna found herself flooded with both anticipation and a certain amount of nervousness.

"You don't have any plans for the Christmas hols do you?"

_The Christmas hols? They start the week after next. Well aside from increased training and studying, no. Nothing different to every other hols at any rate. But what is she planning?_

"No ojou-sama, not as such..." Konoka's face went up a joy notch.

"Then...then will you come over to mine Christmas Eve and celebrate the coming of Christmas with me Set-chan?"

_Christmas? Ah yes, that big western festival with a tree and presents and tied to the birth of some historical figure. I may as well plead ignorance though and find out exactly what ojou-sama likes about it._

"Christmas?" Setsuna tilted her head and faking a bemused look. Konoka stared at her opened eyed.

"You haven't heard of _Christmas _Set-chan? But it's full of snow and warmth and trees and fires and presents and Santa and people coming together in peace!" Konoka's enthusiasm was so intense and so strong was the melting look in her eyes that Setsuna found herself laughing.

"Very well ojou-sama, but how are we going to celebrate it?" Konoka paused as though having a deep think about this.

"Well I'll get all the decorations and tree and stuff...so if you can come round about 8pm with some decent Christmassy snacks?"

"Sure."

_With Negi and Asuna there it'll be fine. More than fine as I'll be spending time near the one I love. It should be fun, __**but more fun to be alone with her right? **__No, no, no! She doesn't see me like that, probably._

Konoka was practically bouncing with excitement. "This is gonna be the best Winter holiday ever Set-chan!!! I can't wait!"

"Mmmhmm..." Setsuna eyed her charge (or boss..._or love..._the distinction was causing her no end of confusion!) warily. _I'm just a little worried that she's gonna pounce on me in a second. I wouldn't mind except I have a feeling my dorm chair isn't all that sturdy. Must distract her, oh yes!_

"Ah, ojou-sama, would you be able to help me with this?" Konoka stood up and moved behind Setsuna whilst pouting.

"Hmmm well I could help you, but only if you ask me properly." Setsuna sighed. For the most part Konoka seemed content to be called by the name she'd always called her by but still on occasion she'd insist on being called by the name Setsuna usually imagined calling her in some of Setsuna's wilder dreams.

"Very well. Would you please help me, K-Kono-chan." It was some consolation though to see her pout vanish and a bright smile re-appear as she slid up onto Setsuna's desk.

"Ous! Now let's see. Aha! Algebra, right..."

As Setsuna allowed Konoka's voice to guide her carefully through the nightmarish maze of maths a sense of peace seeped in about her heart. _Somehow I think she might be right. I think this might well prove to be the best Winter hols yet._


	2. Christmas Preparation

_Thanks for all the support for the last Chapter! I should have the final Chapter out just before Christmas Eve (24th of December) to mirror the progress of the story. In the meantime hope you enjoy this one :)_

* * *

**Christmas Preparation**

"Right. Final time!" Evangeline barked into the cold air at the rear of her house.

"Yes!" Konoka and Setsuna said in unison. Konoka placed her hands together in concentration as Setsuna shouted "Adeat!" The magic created a swirling cloud of dust within which Setsuna's garb changed to spotless white robes accompanied by a merciless silver sword. Magic flowed into her from Konoka and she concentrated hard to balance it with her chi, which she finally felt she was close to controlling on the back of a horrendously large number of failures.

_It's a little like ying and yang with the two 'flavours' mixing, but with them both being so naturally strong stopping one consuming the other is really tough. _

This time though Setsuna felt the two parts solidify and strengthen and then for the first time felt them fit together perfectly as her whole body crackled and fizzed with energy.

"Hai!" she cried as she swept her sword down and across. A rush of air sent her hair flying out behind and bowled her over backwards. Opening her eyes a bright flash forced them shut immediately. Carefully opening them again a few seconds later presented her with a sight she'd never seen before.

_Cracks in Eva's barrier! _

The cracks were gone a moment later but a sly glance at the blonde vampire confirmed what she'd seen. Eva was wearing her grumpy 'what the hell happened there' look as her left foot tapped the ground repeatedly.

"Wow! OhMyGoodnessThatWasGreatSet-chan!" Konoka cried out whilst clapping her hands together. Seconds later she was kneeling at Setsuna's side. "Are you alright Set-chan?" Setsuna nodded and was gratified to hear Konoka sigh in relief. Looking back to Evangeline she was met with a piercing stare.

"Well it looks like you've made good progress today. I think you'll be ready for the next level after a few more sessions." Evangeline turned away with Chachamaru following her. "Class dismissed." When she'd moved out of earshot Konoka giggled.

"She's always so formal and rigid, Eva-chan."

"Mmm," Setsuna murmured standing up.

"It's a shame cos I imagine she'd be so much more fun to be around if she just loosened up a little..."

Setsuna paused and cast Konoka a sharp glance but Konoka had moved away and was bent over packing her bag.

"...otherwise she might just miss what's important in life." Konoka continued on seemingly oblivious to Setsuna's focused attention, then she suddenly spun round to find Setsuna staring at her wide eyed. "Is something wrong Set-chan?" She asked looking confused. Setsuna found herself blushing and shook her head.

"No! Err, no ojou-sama. I was just a bit dazed but I'm fine. Really fine." Hastily she swept up her own stuff and joined Konoka on the way back to the dorms. When they reached them they parted with Konoka calling out,

"So meet up here in two hours, right Set-chan?"

Setsuna nodded and strode off to help with her weekly guard duty whilst Konoka moved indoors to the warmth. Humming she made her way up the stairs to their floor.

_Silly Set-chan! She's really bad at getting hints, or rather she's trying not to with her whole bodyguard complex. I suppose it was rather hoping too much to have her ask me out completely of her own volition but then maybe Set-chan really isn't interested in me at all. _Konoka shook her head. _No I'd have to be the worlds worst people reader of all time if all the times in the past I've tested her and caught her staring and blushing meant something else. Oh well, I can only hope my wish can be fulfilled on Christmas Day. _

The hope it brought sent a happy song bubbling through her and so she cantered into her room humming merrily to find Asuna napping on the sofa. Asuna opened her right eye as Konoka tunefully danced past and said in mock annoyance,

"Someone seems to be in a thoroughly cheerful mood. Especially considering you were so down a week ago when you found out Negi and I would be away over Christmas." Konoka slowed to a stop behind Asuna's head.

"Mmm. Yes that was a bit of a disappointment," she mused, "but its okay cos I made other plans." Asuna's eyebrows rose. For Konoka to be so happy could only mean the involvement of one other person.

"Are you finally making a move on Setsuna–san, Konoka?" Konoka gave Asuna a grin as Asuna's head slid over the sofa arm to stare upside down at her.

"Mayyybeee…" Asuna gave her a pleading look.

"Details Konoka, details!" Konoka glanced at her watch.

"Well I have to meet Set-chan in a couple of hours and I need to shower before that. If you have a pot of tea ready after my shower I might just let slip a few." Asuna stretched and yawned.

"Well go shower then! One pot of tea is on the way."

When Konoka finally managed to detach herself from Asuna's clutches and run downstairs it was already five past two. As she emerged out into the chilly air and saw the bright blue sky raked with cirrus cloud showing beneath the concrete porch roof, she found Setsuna waiting for her. She was dressed in her usual smart casual shirt, jacket and dark trousers combination.

"Ah sorry Set-chan. I was waylaid." Konoka blew a misty breath out between pink-gloved hands. "Boy! It's so cold!"

"It was cold earlier ojou-sama," Setsuna promptly pointed out and earnt herself a disapproving stare.

"Yeah, but then we were going all out getting _hot_ and _sweaty_..." A bright glow spread across Setsuna's cheeks and nose. "...from using magic," Konoka finished innocently.

_Definitely still got it! _Konoka's inner voice crowed as it observed Setsuna's beet red face and then high fived itself. _Wait how is that possible?_

"Anyway aren't you cold Set-chan?"

Setsuna put on her 'I'm a brave shinmei warrior face' and straightened slightly as she began moving along the path.

"Not really. I can use my chi to warm myself."

"But isn't that a waste of energy?" Setsuna sighed.

"Yeah, but it's not like the cold actually bothers me anyway."

_Hmm, even so she doesn't look all that comfortable_._ Seriously! Sometimes her tough guy act is really annoying._ Running forward and clinging to Setsuna's coat Konoka silently resolved to buy Setsuna a matching fleece while they were out.

Several hours later found the pair tunnelling their way through packed crowds swarming the town streets.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna protested. She was wrapped in a cream white fleece and staggering beneath several boxes of Christmas decorations. "How am I supposed to guard you like this?" A few feet ahead Konoka shouted back,

"I'm sure you can ditch the stuff if it came to that Set-chan."

"But it still means that I'll be a fraction slower..." Konoka flashed Setsuna a glare that shut Setsuna up instantly and then swivelled round to face the surprised swordswoman.

"I appreciate your concern Setsuna but not to the point of losing you in the process!" She said angrily causing a few passers by to jump nervously.

Setsuna remained frozen in shock for a few seconds before realising Konoka was already striding on ahead. _I've never seen her so cross before._

"Ah I'm sorry ojou-sama..." _No response_. _Ulp. _Konoka turned into a large Starbooks on the left, pausing long enough to let Setsuna in before striding over to the counter to order.

"Ojou..."..._sama. Ugh. I guess I should find somewhere for us to sit. Ah middle left are leaving. _

Managing to stagger over and dump her boxes on the seat closest to the wall Setsuna slid off her coat and sunk into the cushy seat whilst her eyes following Konoka as she moved along the line to the counter and started ordering.

_I have to guard her, but I also resolved to be close to her and be there for her. It's right that I worry about protecting her but if I'm not careful, if I'm too distant...__**'I may miss out on what's important in life.' **_

She shivered slightly and then noticed Konoka heading her way with two mochas. Konoka's face was worryingly expressionless and her lips were pursed in a determined line. Silently Konoka slid Setsuna's mocha towards Setsuna and sat down opposite with her own. Setsuna nervously watched her take a long slow sip and lick the cream off her lips. Then Konoka stared straight at her eagle eyed and asked sweetly,

"So just what are you sorry for Setsuna?"

_Ack. I thought I'd seen scary before now. I was so, so wrong! But I think I know the answer, at least I really hope so..._

"I...want to say sorry for being too protective at the cost of, well, being there for you ojou-sama. It's not right for me to protect you by distancing myself from you."

"Humm," Konoka gazed up over Setsuna's shoulder and then smiled softly. "Well I guess that's a start," she murmured as she looked back at Setsuna, deeply, powerfully and lovingly. It seemed she was about to say something more but stopped and took another sip of her mocha.

_I don't know how she does it but when she looks at me like that I feel like she's the only thing of any importance, anywhere._

"Then you're forgiven Set-chan. What do we have left to get?"

"Just the Christmas cake ingredients and a few other food items ojou-sama."

Taking a sip of her own mocha Setsuna felt rather reckless, stemming from a desire to please Konoka as much as possible after upsetting her.

_Maybe she thinks I'm not doing enough for the Christmas celebrations?_

"Why don't I make the cake ojou-sama? I'd like to do something to help." Konoka looked up surprised. _She definitely wasn't expecting that! I'm not really sure if that's a good thing though_. Then Konoka gave Setsuna a beaming smile. _Actually definitely a good idea_.

"Are you sure Set-chan? I didn't know you could cook?"

_AHAHAHA well I can of sorts, like noodles. Ummm actually on second thoughts maybe this wasn't one of my better ideas._

"Hmm," Setsuna mumbled, "a bit." _Ah, she's going to see through this._

"That's great! I'll look forward to it!" Konoka returned to sipping her mocha with a happy smile on her face leaving Setsuna sweating over the prospect of actually baking something. _For now I'll concentrate hard on enjoying the remainder of today and try not to think too hard about the cake. At least the tense atmosphere has been whipped away_.

The rest of the days shopping passed uneventfully and so the pair found themselves heading back to the campus at about five in the evening. Halfway back they passed a couple on the other side of the road making the most of a parting. They stood spotlighted beneath a streetlight and wrapped more tightly together than a boa constrictor with its prey. Setsuna looked away in embarrassment only to hear a longing sigh from Konoka a foot ahead and to her right.

"Isn't that romantic Set-chan." Setsuna nearly tripped and choked simultaneously. "I hope one day I can share a kiss like that."

_But we did! Arggh! I either say nothing and treat the kiss as unimportant or say something. Oh Dammit!_

"But we, I mean yo, we...when we pactioed." Setsuna gushed the last few words having found a way to express herself without using the word kiss. _So silly! I'm old enough to be able to say kiss. I mean I have kissed for God's sake! Ah irony. _Konoka slowed and flashed Setsuna a surprised, questioning look.

"Ah yes you're right Set-chan, but that as you say was just a pactio kiss rather than a romantic kiss right? I'd have to be dating someone to share that sorta kiss after all."

_So she didn't see it as romantic? Now it feels like I'm almost at square one again with every chance of losing her. So ask her out! But how do I go about doing that!!! _

"Anyway lets hurry home Set-chan and I'll get us a hot chocolate," Konoka called out as she moved on ahead.

_Well it's true I'm happy with how things are for now when being around her brings me so much joy, but then why does my heart ache to be closer? And why did I just steal an envy filled glance back at that couple? Best not to think too deeply now. Just enjoy the remainder of the day with her._

"Ous! Ojou-sama," Setsuna replied happily and together they briskly ploughed homewards as the first gentle flakes of snow fell, sending Konoka into a fantastic, bewildering and amazing state of hyper-excitement for the rest of the evening. A state that happily haunted Setsuna's dreams all night.

* * *

_**Rotem: **__You don't celebrate Christmas :( Wah! (Sorry...I'm a huge Christmas fan but I know it differs person to person). I know what you mean about the English ;) although I can't promise my stories are spelling/grammar perfect :s - glad you enjoyed it though! Christmas Eve is the 24th December (I always get confused between 24th/25th). _

_**ShadowCub: **__A little, but only cos' she's never known how to express them. She just needs someone to show her how ;)_

_**LoneWolfx03: **__Well...she did know a bit about, she only pretended not to know to find out what Konoka liked about it (I think in Japan its much less of a deal than in the West...but I'm only guessing). Glad you liked the Chapter :)_

_**Anime123: **__Thanks! Hope it didn't disappoint._

_**Kurush Wuzurg: **__Ah, well she does know a bit about Christmas but I don't think its celebrated in Japan to anywhere near the same level as the US/UK. Yeah I always planned to try and run a Christmas KonoSetsu alongside the AkoxNodoka (I just love them, well both now, pairings so much I couldn't help it!)._

_**BIOHappy: **__Thanks! Yeah...I figured having been brought up in relative isolation in Japan, even in the 21stC, its probable she wouldn't have celebrated Christmas (I really need to visit Japan at some point). The next update should be a bit sooner than this one too hopefully. _

_**Lance518: **__Next it is :D_

_**chatterbox-hikaru13: **__Indeed she is, and she is very much aware ;) _

_**xxWfCPxx: **__Thanks :D (Probably because my own view of Christmas is also super-idyllic as you know :))_

_**Sexy Neko Hibiki: **__Thanks! :D Ummm...I always assumed Asuna had one green and one blue/purple one so that one I guess :D (I presume the all blue eyes Asuna was the second attempt at making an anime) _


	3. Christmas Present

_Merry Christmas/Winter Solstice everyone! Hope you have a great, yuri filled time ;) _

_I was going to make this the last Chapter but the way it panned out I think I'll add a last one on New Years Eve. So will save New Years wishes till then._

_

* * *

_

**Christmas Present**

**Christmas Eve 7.26pm: Setsuna's POV:**

**Beep! Beep! Beep! **

_It's done! Good! It's nearly time to go. Do I look okay? _

Apparently we're supposed to be in fancy dress although I'm not entirely sure about the outfit Konoka got me. A fur lined Santa costume which, well it looks a bit revealing. It shows a good deal of my shoulders and stomach and the red shorts are really rather, well short.

_I'm really not sure about this. _But then she made me promise yesterday in that honeyed tone with puppy eyes and took the opportunity to add on that I shouldn't be a spoilsport when I started to feebly protest_. Sigh._ _I just can't resist her_. Still I'll wear my fleece over the top on the way there.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

_Shoot! The cake! It better not be burned! I spent all afternoon making it._ I rush into my small kitchen and switch the oven to zero. Opening the door I dodge a cloud of steam and relax. _It's a little brown but okay. _Carefully I remove the baking tin containing the fruit cake from the oven and place it on the counter next to bulging tubes of red, green and white icing.

_Okay! Time for a master class in icing! Hehe! Hmm, cooking is actually rather fun!_ _Okay first 'Happy Christmas' in red icing across the middle. Then two green pine trees above and below. Hmmhm. Then white for the snow over the rest..._

_...and done! Yay! It actually doesn't look too bad. _I clap my hands and catch sight of my watch. It's 19.49. _Ah! Gotta go! Grab coat and gloves, good. Cake and door key, good. Right then, I'm good to go. I really hope I don't meet anyone on the way, and I'll have to be careful not to drop the cake…_

It seems that almost no time at all has passed from when I left my own room before I find myself standing outside ojou-sama's room. Thank God this place is pretty deserted with it being Christmas Eve and the holidays! I bang the edge of the cake box a couple of times on the door. Its eight O'clock so I'm perfectly on time as usual. Not that Konoka, Asuna or Negi would really care if I was late but I tend to be rather paranoid about being on time; it comes with having to watch over someone 24/7.

As I wait I can't help but think how many times I've come here in the last year. How close we've become and how much happier we are now...

_Footsteps. Her footsteps!_ Then the door opens slightly. Konoka's face peeks out adorned with a felt green hat and..._Is that a long pointy right ear?_ Seeing me bundled up she giggles and swings the door wide open.

"Welcome Set-chan!"

Her tone is warm. Behind her I can see a dizzying array of coloured lights, gold and silver tinsel adorning the sofa and some strange but pleasant music is playing. But that's not the reason I freeze and almost drop the cake or nearly shower it with a trail of blood.

Konoka is dressed in an incredibly cute outfit. Green leggings up to her knee caps, a very short green skirt showing off her long smooth legs and a green waistcoat with a rather low V-neck and three large, dark green buttons running down the lower half. Thankfully she appears not to notice the effect it's having on me.

"Wow! Is that the cake Set-chan?" A note of admiration suffusing her tone. "It looks great!" I blush in delight.

"D...does it ojou-sama?" I respond happily as she turns and walks in. _Still, how am I gonna keep my composure with sharp eyed Asuna watching all evening? _Konoka's outfit dips low at the back as well, exposing rather a lot of her skin_. Beautifully soft and touchable. Ahhhn! This is not good! Asuna's sooo going to notice me crushing on her..._

Entering the main living area two things catch my attention. The first is the fantastically overwhelming lengths that have been gone to in order to decorate the room. Fairy lights in blue, pink, red, yellow and green dance across the walls and gold, blue, silver and red tinsel entwines the windowsill, sofa and any other ledges where it can lodge. Best of all is the Christmas tree against the wall to my right on entering the main room. It's lined with small Santa and elf chocolates, glass prisms, baubles, pine cones, tinsel and topped with a star.

In the background some Christmassy music is playing and if I push myself I can translate the words to Japanese thanks to Negi 's teaching.** 'Oh holy night, the stars are shining brightly..."** On the central glass table sit a couple of plates filled with odd looking delicacies and a pile of games is stacked next to it.

"Shall I take the cake Set-chan? Then you can hang up your fleece."

"Kay."

The second thing I notice is that there is no one else in the room. _I guess Asuna's cooking, so maybe Negi's helping? _I hand Konoka the cake very carefully and proceed to unzip and hang up my fleece and then put on the Santa hat I'd stuffed into my fleece pocket. I catch sight of myself in a mirror and admire my figure. _This outfit really does look rather good on me. _But a growing chill is creeping through me. _Something's not quite right_. _Konoka went into the kitchen and yet I didn't hear Asuna or Negi say anything! _

I move round to look past the Christmas tree. Konoka's stirring a saucepan and humming to the carol in the background, but there's no sign of Asuna or Negi.

"Errr..." Konoka looks round and smiles brightly. I feel my right eyebrow quivering. I'm slowly learning that the more innocent she looks the more likely she's executing some sort of plan. I just haven't ever managed to figure out at the time what she's up to. "Where are Asuna-san and Negi-kun, ojou-sama?" Konoka gives me an apologetic smile.

"Ah yes, didn't I tell you Set-chan? They had to dash off at the last minute and couldn't make it. Some magic business that Evangeline wanted them to take care of."

_Oh, okay...Argh! Why do I feel so nervous and excited? Baka!_

"Don't worry Set-chan! We can still have fun together tonight right? After all you're the person who always makes me happy."

This time her smile is one of pure gold. The type that melts my heart, calms my nerves and leaves me wanting to praise the maker of this world for creating someone like her. I'm blushing but now only because I'm so happy.

" Okay, err...yes! That sounds great ojou-sama." Konoka's eyes suddenly take in what I'm wearing.

"Wow! You wore it! And you look fantastic Set-chan!"

_Are her eyes lingering on me? Surely not! _But I'm suddenly glad I chose to wear this ridiculous garb.

" Ah, thanks. You too ojou-sama." _Mustn't let my own eyes linger but...drat am looking then glancing away. That's suspicious too, she'll notice. Think Setsuna..._

"Do you need help with anything ojou-sama?" Konoka nods.

"Yeah I could do with a second pair of hands. So if you could stir this."

She hands me the ladle and I continue to gently stir the red liquid with its spicy aroma whilst Konoka starts checking the oven. In the background a new tune is playing:

**'Hark the herald angels sing, Glory to the newborn King!'**

_I wonder if Konoka actually has any idea what this whole celebrations about?_

"Say ojou-sama, do you know why people celebrate Christmas?"

"Hmm? Not really, it's to do with some mythical saviour child right? With a star and shepherds and angels and stuff." I flash her an amused look.

"So you don't actually know?"

Konoka gives me a doe eyed and childishly innocent stare.

"Welll...No. But does it really matter Set-chan? It's really a festival of peace, goodwill and love after all. Need there be a better set of reasons than that?" I laugh at her earnestness and how refreshing her words, as ever, are.

"Yes ojou-sama. By the way what is this stuff I'm stirring? It smells good."

"Ehehe. It's mulled wine Set-chan."

"Wine?" I can feel my right eyebrow twitching again but my protest lacks any strength and my will to protest over even this is demolished by Konoka pouting.

"Yes, but it's much nicer than normal wine and Christmassy. Set-chan there's gonna be no training tomorrow as its Christmas Day plus I prepared it specially so?" Her chocolate brown eyes are fully open and churn my insides up so much that I can barely muster a nod.

"Okay ojou-sama. I guess I can try it just this once."

"Yay!" Konoka claps her hands in delight and if I wasn't stirring the mulled wine I swear I'd have been jumped on. And as ever her delight quickly settles inside me to become a source of my own joy.

I stir the mulled wine a few more times before Konoka comes over. Alerting me to her presence by bumping my behind with her hand.

"Ah! Ojou-sama?"

"Kay well if you go sit down now Set-chan I'll doll out the mulled wine and the fun can begin!"

* * *

This evening has been amazing. We've spent it playing a variety of games from Pictionary to cards, watching one of our favourite movies and gorging ourselves on a ton of hand baked mince pies, small sausages and drinking mulled wine. The mulled wine was surprisingly tasty and had a gentle warming quality to it. _Rather like what I imagined brandy to taste like_ _as its used to warm up snow survivors, but this is perhaps a little spicier and sweeter_.

I'm slumped across my beanbag with my back to the kitchen as Konoka emerges with the cake I baked.

"Ta-Da!" She bends over to cut the cake and I hastily turn over one of the 'game cards' Konoka made to stop myself staring at the mesmerising sight before me.

'_Truth or dare.' Oh Crap! I wonder if I have enough time to turn it back over, but do I really want to? Too late..._

"Truth or dare? Hmm, I guess we should only do a few rounds as it's not long till Christmas Day." Konoka plonks herself back down onto her beanbag having handed me a slice of the cake. "Wow you sure put a lotta currents in the cake Set-chan." _Ah..._

"I'm sorry ojou-sama. I kind of used up the packet as I didn't want to waste any." Konoka giggles.

"It's okay Set-chan. I like fruit." Then she takes a bite. I watch enraptured and on edge. _What does she think? _She chews for a long time then swallows. I copy but for a different reason.

"Bleurgh!" Konoka makes an insanely horrified deathbed face and keels over backwards and then lays still. At first I'm tempted to think its a joke but when she doesn't get up I start to worry.

"Kono-chan!" _No! I killed her! Poisoned her! Crap! _I dash round to the other side of the table and kneel over her prostrate form. _Is she breathing? Should I use CPR?_

Konoka opens an eye and stares at me for a second before giggling.

"What? You!" I'm not sure why when I'm so cross but a tear rolls down my cheek and cuts short her giggles. "You worried me ojou-sama."

"Ah! Sorry Set-chan! I guess I did kinda overdo the acting." She embraces me in a tight hug. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. The cake was delicious." Her praise and closeness dispel most of my panic induced anger.

"Even so," I murmur and feel Konoka run a hand through my hair.

"It wasn't funny," she finishes. "I know, I know. There's still so much more I have to come to understand about you yet, Set-chan."

_Yet! It's amazing how true it is to say that few words can better many. _She releases me and glances up at the clock and then the window where she points in excitement.

"Look Set-chan, SNOW!"

_Well at least she seems to have forgotten about the truth and dare game. _She stands up and offers me a hand which I grasp. I follow her over to the desk by the window where Konoka slides up onto the desk to get closer to the window. I lean against the desk next to her also peering out.

At first I can only see the odd flake lazily drifting past the window but in the streetlight beneath it quickly thickens until shoals of snow dance across the world outside and begins dusting the ground white. I smile. Konoka's so excited she'd practically bouncing up and down on the desk.

"We're gonna have a white Christmas Set-chan! A WHITE Christmas!" I laugh as she continues watching the snow, mesmerised. To be fair I'm the same. _The patterns it weaves as it falls are so intricate and absorbing..._

"It's beautiful," I sigh.

"Um!" Konoka responds happily before glancing round and up.

"Ah! It's one minute to mid-night Set-chan, which means it's nearly time!" Konoka leavers herself up off the desk and dances over to the sofa. _Nearly time? _I pull myself upright and follow her to the sofa where she's plumped herself down on the end nearest the window. She pats the seat next to her and I obligingly dump myself down next to her looking a little bewildered. We're back to playing Christmas music. I can hear some song about jingling bells in the background but I'm more concerned with Konoka who's bending over and round the sofa. Then she pops up holding something behind her back with an excited smile. Glancing at the clock she beams.

"Happy Christmas Set-chan!" From behind her back she produces a crumpled bundle in silver wrapping and holds it out.

"For you!"

_For me! Wow! But...but I didn't get her anything. _My mouth goes dry.

"Th...thanks, oj..." _Ojou-sama suddenly feels too distant when she's given me a gift but I'm still nervous about referring to her casually as Kono-chan unless it's an emergency and I'd only ever use Konoka if…_I unwrap the present carefully to reveal a pair of smart leather gloves and a soft black thermal hat.

"I thought it would come in handy when you were cold," Konoka adds brightly. I feel terrible. _How was I to know about presents? They were never mentioned! I mean I was vaguely aware of the tradition but it never occurred to me. Argh! And it's too late now to get anything unless I brought a late one or a New Years gift. _I'm sweating and I can't look up from her present.

"Are you okay Set-chan? Don't you like it?" Konoka asks sounding worried.

"Ah! No! No I love it! It's wonderful ojou-sama. It's far more than I deserve. I...It's just that I forgot to get you a present."

"Hmmm…" Konoka hums thoughtfully then says in a low voice that sends shivers of excitement running through me. "You know there is a present you could give me Set-chan that I'd like more than anything you could ever buy."

I glance up confused until I look into her eyes and see a hopeful longing within them. Suddenly her words over the last few weeks begin falling into place. The comments about me being less rigid, the danger of losing something important, the sigh and comments about the couple kissing and I know that my future with Konoka is hanging on my response.

_The question really is do I love her in that way? The answer is a thousand billion times YES! Then I can do this one of two ways. I can let her crush each of my stupid doubts as she's always been doing before giving in, or I can actually take the lead and be a man about it. Did I just say be a man about it!?! _Gazing into her eyes I slip my arm round her back and a whisper escapes my mouth,

"Konoka."

She smiles as I start to move closer and then touches a finger to my lips.

"Before you get carried away Setsuna have you fully considered what giving me my first romantic kiss will mean?"

_What it will mean? Romantic kiss? _Oh yeah that time we saw that couple kissing she said she could only have her first romantic kiss if she were going out with_...Oh! I think my face is warm enough to melt ice. Hang that, enough to steam ice._

"Well Setsuna?" She breathes out in a tone of seductiveness and anxiety. Her hand is fidgeting with her skirt. A sure sign she's nervous. My answer's unavoidable, but only because my heart makes it so. I should have done this so long ago but never found the confidence and I can't keep letting Konoka make all the moves and drag me along with her. _I have to be strong now I know for sure what she truly wants._

"Will...Will you go out with me Konoka?" Konoka's muscles relax and her hand stops shaking. She flashes me brilliant smile.

"You mean on a date Setsuna?" I nod. She pauses and gives me the 'I'm thinking over this very hard' treatment but I think I'm getting better at spotting when she's pretending so decide to seize the initiative.

"How about I pick you up at 5pm on New Years Day?"

Seeing Konoka stunned out of her pretend trance gives me all the courage I need as she gasps in delight.

"That sounds great Setsuna!" Slowly I move in until our noses brush and eyes lock.

"Then Happy Christmas Konoka." Her eyes close in submission and mine follow as I feel my lips start to brush her. I'm kneeling with my legs either side of hers and my arms have slipped underneath her flimsy green elf costume to run against her smooth skin.

_An electric tingle and soft pressing of lips, rubbing sideways and up and down and deepening. My tongue between my lips runs against her top lip and then her bottom. Her lips part slightly then squeeze against my tongue as it starts to edge between them. Her tongue tickles and rubs my trapped one. I want her so much! Want her to be so much closer! _

_Her lips release my tongue that slips underneath hers. My lips grasp hers as my tongue dips to the bottom of her mouth. Ah! Then it rears in excitement at a lick from her tongue along its top and another and another. I think a moan escapes me as I lick back and definitely hear her moan as our tongues now twist and dance against each other. Two soft, warm, moist organs sending shivers through our bodies as they wrap, lick, flick, tease and stir each other and send saliva spilling between our mouths to lubricate our hungry lips. And I need air! As I pull away Konoka gives my bottom lip a final nibble with her lips._

We part breathing heavily and faces flushed. I've never seen Konoka so radiant. At least not since our pactio kiss. She licks a drop of saliva off her lip and laughs. I thought I'd heard her laugh before but this seems clearer and sweeter as she wraps her body round mine and snuggles against my bosom.

"Finally," she whispers happily. _Finally? Aha, more pieces drop into place._

"Did you plan all this oj, Konoka?" I whisper as I wrap my arms about her. There's a long pause.

"Perhaps a little," she says.

"Hmmm? So were Negi and Asuna in on this too?"

"Just Asuna, but I knew they'd be gone a while ago."

"And what would have happened if I hadn't got the hint?" Konoka giggles.

"Well I had a few backup plans Set-chan if you hadn't got it at first." She points upwards at a green sprig attached to the roof, above the sofa, by cello tape. "I'd have kinda pointed out that there was mistletoe above us and if that didn't work I'd have skipped tracks to this." Konoka reaches out a hand to the controls on the sofa arm and starts jumping tracks until she reaches the one she wants.

**'Last night I took a walk in the snow  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love  
Santa can you hear me?**

**I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off, and it just said this:  
I know exactly what I want this year  
Santa can you hear me?**

**I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold  
Maybe, baby  
He'll be all my own in a big red bow.'**

"Kono! Ojo, Kon…" _Damn so many names! Konoka isn't quite right now but ojou-sama's so formal. _Konoka puts a finger to my lip again.

"How about Kono-chan when we're together Set-chan. Save Konoka for when we're getting more _in-ti-mate._"

Konoka slides her hands under my red felt jacket and up my sides and then round to my back as her head plants a teasing kiss on my neck.

"Ohhh! Konoka."

"Ehe! That's right Setsuna," she says as she eases me back and plants another on my neck. "You have to admit my planning was pretty flawless though, eh?"

"Mmmhmm, it was, but what would have happened if even the Santa song didn't work?" Konoka chuckles.

"Then I'd have given up hope of you being anything other than an a-sexual and resigned myself to a life as a nun. But I'm kinda happy it didn't turn out like that."

_A nibble at my ear..._

"I think we should go play in the snow in a minute Setsuna and later today I'll cook a proper Christmas lunch," Konoka whispers with her body snuggled against mine. "But for just a little while lets stay like this."

"Mmm," I sigh in blissful agreement. Behind Konoka's head snow is falling thickly and the CD player has aptly started playing a song with the lines:

**'Oh the weather outside is frightful, **

**But the fire is so delightful,**

**And since we've no place to go,**

**Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it Snow!"**

Christmas lights continue to flash cheerfully and the aroma of the spiced mulled wine suffuses the air.

_Christmas. It truly is the ultimate celebration of love if done right. _My arms slip a little closer about Konoka's waist and a tear of joy rolls down my cheek.

* * *

_**setchan-1995: **__Thanks for the review :) I wasn't sure how well she'd do at the cake making before I wrote this but in the end she didn't do badly at all._

_**LoneWolfx03: **__Heh, hope it was a good 'what happened next'...no reason for her to be jealous anymore now at any rate._

_**ShadowCub:**__ Thanks! Well there's a way for her to go yet, but at least she's started walking in the right direction :)_

_**Lance58: **__Yep, but t'was necessary to jolt her out of her complacency. _

_**chatterbox-hikaru13: **__Advanced Merry Christmas to you too! :D...Ahhh I don't think Setsuna deserved quite such harsh treatment, but she did need to have her eyes opened to the truth._

_**Tainted-Raven: **__He! Yay for Christmas! Merry Christmas xD and thanks! Definitely KonoxSetsu Ftw! (I'm still a little disappointed they haven't danced at the ball in the manga) They are an amazing pairing!!! :D_


	4. New Growth

_Woop! Well this rounds off the latest flurry of fanfics. Will be taking a break to concentrate on studies for a while but will continue to re-edit and browse other fanfics and maybe bash out the odd oneshot if I suffer withdrawal symptons :)_

_Hope everyone has a great New Year's Day and an amazing 2010! And thanks so much to all those who have reviewed/added/read and enjoyed the fics produced! I am verily happy knowing they've been enjoyed XD_

* * *

**Epilogue: New Growth**

**December 31st 4.58pm: Konoka's POV:**

_It's nearly 5!_ One last check in the mirror_. I have to be ready on time because that's exactly when Setsuna will arrive. Particularly today!_

I've gone for something quite simple in the end. A white T-shirt with Denim jacket and jeans and a light blue fleece over the top. Setsuna hasn't said where we're going but that there's no dress code as such.

_I can't count the number of hours I've dreamed of this happening. Not even since Setsuna finally asked me out. In the end I guess it's not the hugest of steps to go from friendship to dating but for her, for us, every step forward feels like a giant leap. A moment of heady celebration as we work ourselves just a little bit closer to each other. And somehow each time tops the last. Even the pactio kiss which contained the formal tie but not the romantic one was topped by the one on Christmas Day. The one I truly desired from her. Shoot! I've made myself blush and at such a dangerous time. Shoo blushes! Slink away into tomatoes and sunsets and give me back the calm controlled face of a princess and not a smitten teenage girl._

**Knock...Knock...**

Two sharp and precise knocks at 5 O'Clock exactly, it can only be her. I giggle. She's so remarkably consistent that it's kinda amusing in itself. I straighten myself and give a small contented sigh. _I've banished the blushes_. I give my jacket a final tweak around the collar and stride over to the door. _Should I tease her a little? Perhaps jump on her or something? _But perhaps that's a little cruel given its her first attempt at taking me on a date, so unless she shows signs of being too in control or rigid I'll leave it for now. I swing open the door. _I'm guessing a suit hmm? Oh..._

She's standing there looking a little nervous but dressed in white chinos, a sky blue T-shirt and a white fleece. It's a breathtakingly refreshing change from her more formal wear.

"Are you alright oj, Kono-chan?" Setsuna asks looking a trifle more nervous and shifting her wait to her right foot. It takes me a moment longer than I'd like to reply.

"Y...yes...Yes! I love it Set-chan. It's really you!" I'd fling myself on her if it weren't for the fact that from here I get to see her face light up and flood with relief. "I'm really impressed actually! I thought you'd stick with a suit. Not that I mind the suit of course but it makes nice change." I turn and start locking the door.

"Well I figured I'd put my trust in the choice of the person who knows me best."

This really wasn't meant to happen. I'm the one who's off balance and blushing. Of course those clothes were ones I'd chosen for her myself. It just didn't click, or perhaps I underestimated her ability to be so perceptive. _But hey I can hardly complain! _God knows I'm delighted as I can see my own happiness reflected by her as I turn round. _She's looking a tad too smug though. Hmmm. _I can feel my mind scheming already.

Luckily I didn't have to wait long. With arm entwined about Setsuna's I spot Chizuru approaching us along the corridor.

"Hey Chizuru!" She always projects an older air about her, usually comforting and sometimes a little scary. But at a guess someone intelligent to play the part of a partner in crime.

"Hey! What's up?"

I can already see Setsuna turning slightly red as Chizuru's eyes glance at my arm entwined with hers.

"We're going out." _That's nicely ambiguous, but maybe I should have gone the whole hog and said we're on a date_.

"Oh? Anywhere in particular?" I glance up at Setsuna.

"Hmm?" Setsuna goes a little redder and takes a deep breath.

"It's a surprise of course," she manages to gasp out.

"Ah sorry Chizuru it seems Setsuna wants to keep where she's taking me a _secret." He! Perfect insinuation_.

Setsuna makes a small choking noise. Chizuru's eyebrow rose a fraction and a gleam enters her eye. I grinned. She knows what I'm up to.

"Is it now? Well I'd be careful Konoka."

"Careful?" I asked in mock wide-eyed surprise.

"Mmmhmm. I've heard Setsuna here has quite a reputation with the ladies." Setsuna's visibly quaking. I think we may have pushed things enough.

"Oh? Well I'm sure she'll be a good girl and have me home by twelve." Chizuru's struggling to keep a straight face as she nods and starts to move on.

"Well as long as you're careful."

"Don't worry. I have every reason to think we'll have a _very_ good time." Chizuru can't quite stifle a giggle as she leaves us.

It takes Setsuna a full twenty seconds to regain her voice.

"Kono-chan!" She finally manages in protest.

"Ah. Don't tell me I was wrong about getting home at midnight," I say sweetly. I really should stop this. It's not really fair for a first date but I have missed that blush of hers. _Wait she's giggling?_ Then she flashes me a heart stopping smile as the red fades from her cheeks.

"I should know better by now than to let you get me so riled. C'mon lets go." I blink and allow Setsuna to lead me on. _Already she seems somehow more…grown up? Liberated? Mature?_ The Setsuna I used to know would have frozen up and not said anything until I picked up the pieces and whilst I miss that a little my hearts racing far more now. _I think I like this 'new' Setsuna even more than the old one. Although really the new is just an evolving form of the old._

We take the train out to Nagoya and down to the docks that are lit with bright lanterns. The area's busy with plenty of people bustling and jostling about_. _

_Has Setsuna really thought this through? If she hasn't booked anywhere to eat there's not a chance we'll have a table. But this is Set-chan after all. I don't think there's any reason to fear even if everywhere is a little packed_.

Sure enough she swings with purpose down a narrow street and then dives into a narrow diving stairway that swerves round into an open bar and dining area of dark green complexion and softly coloured. A smartly dressed man stands to our right and is eyeing us with some suspicion. A flicker of doubt runs through me as he cautiously asks,

"Can I help you?" Setsuna returns the smile,

"I believe I have a table booked under the name Setsuna Sakurazaki." He looks a little surprised and glances back at the list to confirm that the name really does match that of the two smartly dressed schoolgirls before him. It obviously does as he's suddenly all smiles as he shows us around the main area to the tables situated in a corridor behind, where plush sea blue seats sit in alcoves adorned with pictures of tropical beaches.

"Here if you please." Then he's gone. Giving us time to settle down.

I slid down into the seat. _Comfy._ This place is stunning. _I wonder how she got the reservations... _But that can wait until another time. I slip off my fleece and handbag as Setsuna removes her own fleece.

"This is incredible Setsuna," I say softly. The mood feels right for a change of tone with the mood lighting and alcove and all. I watch as she looks into my eyes with a joy and confidence I've rarely seen in her.

"Thanks Konoka." She smiles back and a warmth covers my hands as she slips her own above them. "I thought we should go somewhere fancy for our first date at least." I find myself being drawn into her and to my surprise instead of running she waits, blushing slightly, and then starts to move in herself.

"Ah, are you..." _Damn waiter!_ We jerk back to see he's as red faced as us. _Hmph!_

"Would you like anything to drink before your order?" I quickly scan the menu.

"Would a bottle of plum wine be fine Konoka?" Setsuna asks. Again my head jerked up in surprise. _Setsuna doesn't usually drink, she's full of surprises tonight..._

"But..." I don't want her to push herself so far for me that she's neglecting herself. Setsuna smiles,

"Don't worry Konoka. It's a special occasion right? And I figure I may as well try it as you're so keen on it yourself." _Wow, did I do this to her?_ A part of my ego likes to hope so. I turn to the bemused waiter,

"Then a bottle of plum wine please." He nods and goes. I turn and glance and Setsuna looking a little bemused,

"I...um..." Setsuna looks suitably confused herself. _Drat!_ _And now I've started_. "I'm so impressed 've been so confident and well cool about this." Setsuna's eyes sparkle slightly.

"Yeah, well when I returned to my room on Boxing Day and let it sink in I realised I was tied to you not just as your guardian or pactio partner but inescapably as your lover too. So I figured if that was so it was just as important to try and go all out at being the best I could be for you too as you deserve no less. I'd be lying though if I said I'm not a little nervous as I'm still trying to figure out what to do." She bites her lips as my heart swells to unimaginable proportions.

"Hearing you say that makes me happier than anything you could have planned tonight Setsuna. Whatever you do, if you're doing it for me it'll be appreciated." The magic moment is returning but is quickly dashed by that waiter's footsteps again. When he leaves after taking our orders and delivering the wine I stick my tongue out at his retreating back.

"The food may be good but they a have a killjoy waiter!" I protest huffily. Setsuna collapses in a fit of giggles.

"Ahh. God I like it when you're cool _and_ when you're like this. I'm hopelessly in love aren't I?" I sigh. Setsuna recovers herself and gives me wicked grin.

"Well I'm sure there'll be plenty of time later on for romance."

"I thought you'd promised to be a good girl?" I ask keeping pace with her and suppressing a blush at such thoughts.

"Hmm? I don't remember promising anything Konoka," she whispers causing my heart to throb. She moves first and I follow. This time there are no footsteps or passers by to disturb us as our lips catch and lock and our hands entwine and clench.

**December 31st 11.46: Setsuna's POV:**

The meal passed by in a blur of conversation and delightful food. The names of the dishes so complicated I don't really remember them. Not that that was ever my main focus. Even now as we head back outside my eyes remained glued to her figure.

_My childhood friend who found me and who helped me find myself, live and re-discover life when I tried to lose it. The one who sets my heart aflame and always moves me on and forwards. Konoka. Words can never do her justice. And tonight she inspired whatever confidence I have as well._

"Are you alright Set-chan? It looks like you're spacing out?" Konoka asks. A rare blush covers my face but fades fast. Christmas Day was something of a watershed moment. A moment when I finally realised I needn't hold back or be afraid to do my utmost for her and not just as a friend.

_Hmmm. It's been a nice change being able to make Konoka blush as much as I do._

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking about how amazing you were."_ Hah! Good she blushed again. _Konoka chooses to retaliate by playfully punch me in the arm.

"Oh come on that was so cheesy."

"It was?"

"Ah, don't worry Set-chan, I was teasing."

_Damn. I've a way to go before I manage to phase out all of my self-doubt and_ _nerves_. Konoka meanwhile continues,

"Well it was cheesy but I am grateful. Hmm, actually come to think of it just why am I amazing?" I glance at my watch. It's nearly midnight.

"I'll tell you in a minute. First lets go somewhere quiet."

_Oh? That got a flush as well. Dammit me too now! It's like the game where if you think of it you lose. Aha_! _This will do nicely. Concentrate!_

"Hold on Konoka," I whisper as I scoop her up into my arms. Konoka gives a cute squeak. I chuckle. "It shouldn't be too far." My chi should be more than enough here even if there is a touch of trespassing involved.

_Right. Concentrate…concentrate…and push!_

The world blurs as buildings fly past on either side. I alight on the roof of the one on the left a good eight stories high where I surprise a couple also rather romantically involved.

"Ah sorry!"

I skip on quickly and dance amongst the roofs until I reach the top of a tall deserted building a few streets back from the bay where I set Konoka down on its windswept concrete roof. Above us a full moon showers the roof in soft light and a cool breeze gently chills us. Noticing Konoka shivering I wrap an arm round her and huddle up next to her.

_It looks like Konoka's trying to work out what to say. _So I wait.

"So why…?"

She's cut off by an explosion of red and purple above us. The first of a gourmet of coloured patterns to fill the night sky to bring in the New Year. My hand entwines hers and nothing more needs to be said as we enjoy the visual feast…

…The last firework went off a few minutes ago, shaped like a golden dragon and spinning out into the ocean beyond.

_It's the start of a New Year, new growth and new life. Or rather a better continuation of the old that she started in me._ I glance down at her. She's currently cuddled up against me with her head resting on my neck. _I wonder if she's asleep?_

"Setsuna, you never did tell me why you thought I was amazing from back then," she mumbles in protest. My arm about her shoulders tightens slightly in response as though to draw her closer as I gaze up at the moon.

"Why I think you're amazing…" I think honest truth is probably best here. "Because you're the most beautiful being alive. You have the grace of a princess, you always work hard for your friends and do everything in your power to help them. So you're kindness personified and really fun to be around. Even if I do protest at your teasing I really quite like it."

_Whoops! I don't think this whole honesty thing was such a good idea. Oh well, cover a slip with an attack._"

"And finally you're an amazing kisser," I finish with an amused smile. Konoka shifts round in my arms and her face is suddenly dangerously close, her chocolate brown eyes as intense as I ever remember them being.

"Only for you Setsuna! Only for the one who has protected me. Who is a so beautiful she makes the finest works of art pale into insignificance and who has given up so, so much for me and who is so courageous at every turn. Only to someone so worthy could I ever love with my all."

Nothing more need be said. Her body soft and warm entwines mine as we kiss again. There aren't words to describe the passion flowing through us as she eases me to the ground. I only wonder the concrete itself doesn't melt from the heat.

_So much for being a 'good girl.' But as starts to the New Year go I can't imagine much better. It truly is the start of something..._

"Ah! Konoka!"

"Ehe!"

…_Something new. I've never felt so happy to be alive!_

* * *

_**Lance58: **__Thanks! She always seems to enjoy planning to tease Setsuna further out of her shell. A very good trait :)_

_**PureWiings: **__Tay XD I'm glad!_

_**Tainted-Raven: **__Would indeed, had to settle for a slightly cheesy rescue scene instead but definitely better than nothing at any rate. _

_**Dana Kishimoto: **__Thanks! FTW for sure :D_

_**ShadowCub: **__Yep! I thought so too :)_

_**LoneWolfx03: **__Glad you enjoyed it - A Happy New Year in return too :) _


End file.
